The following U.S. Patents are incorporated herein by reference in entirety:
U.S. Pat. No. 3,890,948 discloses a capacitor discharge ignition system including an alternator having a pair of windings to charge a capacitor which is connected in a series output circuit with a pulse transformer and a silicon controlled rectifier.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,160,435 discloses an engine flywheel that forms the common rotor for a dual alternator unit having a first ignition alternator for the ignition circuit and a second power alternator for battery charging and providing other auxiliary power.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,418,677 discloses an alternator driven by an engine crankshaft. A stator mounted on the engine includes circumferentially spaced power coils lying in the plane of and radially inward of the power magnets mounted on the engine flywheel. Ignition coils are mounted circumferentially spaced from the power magnets, but axially offset therefrom to couple with the fringe flux of the power magnets, thus allowing a high output from the power coils without overloading the ignition coils.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,857,917 discloses a method for controlling the operation of the alternator in such a way that during certain conditions, such as rapid acceleration of a marine vessel in combination with a trimming maneuver, the alternator of the marine propulsion system is deactivated so that it does not provide a mechanical load on the engine during the accelerating maneuvers. This allows the engine to provide more power to the propeller and achieve the desired operating speed commanded by the operator of a marine vessel.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,362,018 discloses an encoder alternator for an internal combustion engine having a rotor with a plurality of circumferential magnetic rotor poles in a periodic pattern except for at least one magnetic irregularity. A sensor coil is wound around a stator pole and outputs a crankshaft position sensor signal when the magnet irregularity of the rotor passes the stator pole.
U.S. Pat. No. 9,174,818 discloses marine engines including a cylinder block having first and second banks of cylinders that are disposed along a longitudinal axis and extend transversely with respect to each other in a V-shape so as to define a valley there between. A catalyst receptacle is disposed at least partially in the valley and contains at least one catalyst that treats exhaust gas from the marine engine. A conduit conveys the exhaust gas from the marine engine to the catalyst receptacle. The conduit receives the exhaust gas from the first and second banks of cylinders and conveys the exhaust gas to the catalyst receptacle. The conduit reverses direction only once with respect to the longitudinal axis.